


An Emperor's Embrace

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't believe what he was saying.<br/>"A-Akashi-kun..?" My voice trembles as I speak. My damp clothes stick to my sweated body as tears roll down my burnt, crimson cheeks. 'Akashi-kun... where are you?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emperor's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty much how I, a fan girl, saw the scene where Mr. I am Absolute meets the poor unknowing Kurokocchi~ (aww it’s ok ;-;) in the gymnasium after Kuroko’s attempts to bring Ahomine back to practice. Damn was that a depressing episode… of course, unless you watch it in Yaoi fan girl 3D lenses that is… well it makes it more of a “Kuroko gets dumped by Blue Basketball guy, but then becomes one with Rich/Cool guy” sought of thing… Oh gawd, I need help… btw this is my first writing I have EVER posted on the internet! Woohoo! (Come on, cheer with me!) I realllyy would appreciate feedback, cause’ I’m planning to do an actual Akakuro fanfic (depending if I think it’s good enough that is), which will DEFINITELY contain fluff, and cute stuff, and comedy (with Kise being an idiot, Ahomine being the dork) and stuff… so yeah… ty ^-^

I can feel the warm water crystals stream out from my eyes. My face turns pale as he stares down at me with an eye of gold.

“Tetsuya, you are right to say I am not the same person as before, however you must realise that he is also no longer here,” I tremble at the foreboding words he had said. _‘Shut up,’_ I think, _‘what gives you the right to speak ill of him with his own mouth, his own voice…’._ My tears continue to fall as I hear him walk closer, then suddenly he lifts up my chin. I shiver at the coldness of his fingers. _‘This can’t be happening’_ I repeat over and over in hopes that this was all just a terrifying nightmare. I feel his golden left eye scan my tearful face.

“You really loved him…” My soul crumbles at his words.

“ _Loved?_ I still love him!” I slap away his hand, and he looks back at me, shocked, but his confusion quickly turns to a smirk.

“What was there to love about him?” He asks. I hesitate to speak as his eyes pierce through me.

“Akashi… Akashi-kun always cared for others!” I shout, feeling the salted tear droplets sting my burnt red cheeks. My clothes were still damp, and still transparent after my return from my separation with Aomine. “He would never do anything like this, ever! You wouldn’t understand… but he… he cared for us, all of the Generation of Miracles trusted him, and he trusted us back!” The smirking golden eyed emperor in front of me nodded, as if his cruel mind understood.

“Ahh, I see,” and then shifted his gaze to me, “but what did he ever do for you?” That question felt like a million arrows had been shot through my chest. _‘Everything’_.

“H-he…” I feel my eyes swell up again as mixtures of emotions and memories float back up to my already collapsing mind. “He loved me,” As those last words crept from my mouth I fell to my knees, my hands cradling my sorrowful face. The monster crouched down next to me, and lightly places his hand onto my bright yet dull pastel blue hair.

“You know; I am also Akashi Seijuuro… Of course, not the one you love,” I can hear the evil chuckle in his voice, infuriating me. I try to fight back.

“Don’t you da-“ Suddenly his hand tightens its grip on my hair, and pulls back my head, pulling my face to meet his sinful smile. He begins to move closer to my face as he fills the gymnasium background with his dark red hair, and disgusting cackle. I feel one last tear fall down my cheek. _‘Akashi-kun… I miss you..’_ I think as the emperor pulls me closer into his dark and cold embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my very first fic /(' 3 ')/ please leave comments to help with feedback :3 It is appreciated!!


End file.
